


Ночь незаданных вопросов

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: О том, как Вергилий хотел кое-что выяснить, а Данте так и не спросил, что именно.





	Ночь незаданных вопросов

 

      — Да чтоб вы обратно все провалились, вымыться спокойно не даете! Скоро порталы прямо в ванной начнут открываться!  
      К сожалению, проклятья на незваных гостей нисколько не действуют. Они и так прокляты. По умолчанию.  
      Торопливо натягиваю штаны и, прихватив со столика пистолеты, бегу туда, где наличие демонической энергии чувствуется наиболее сильно. Во, дожили, в душ идти с оружием приходится!  
      В гостиной занимаю удобную позицию позади массивного кресла (при случае можно опрокинуть его под ноги врагам) и начинаю с двух рук отстреливать вываливающихся прямо из воздуха монстров. Попутно прикидываю – не пора ли призвать Мятеж. Нет, наверное, не стоит, а то сам здесь все разнесу вдребезги. Верджил будет недоволен. А, кстати, где он до сих пор шляется? Так еще все веселье пропустит.  
      Нет, пожалуй, этих уродов и на его долю должно хватить. Что ж они никак не заканчиваются? Ну ладно, патронов у меня пока достаточно. Тем более, я стараюсь их зря не тратить. Один выстрел – одна кучка праха. Или песка, или чего-то похожего. О, только бы не той зеленой ядовитой слизи, что вчера... Вот гадство, опять необходимость уборки назревает, хоть бы не мне ею заниматься!  
      Но почему брата до сих пор нет дома... Если верить часам, библиотека давно закрыта. Что могло его задержать? Или... кто? Ведь эти твари, с завидным постоянством являющиеся в гости без приглашения, с таким же успехом могли устроить засаду где-нибудь в темном переулке. Какими бы они ни были тупыми, могли же догадаться, что справиться с нами поодиночке будет гораздо проще, чем когда мы вместе!  
      Нет, о чем я думаю? Верджила им не одолеть, да и я способен постоять за себя.  
  
      По виску и щеке бегут горячие струйки. Вот черт, задели все-таки!  
      Удар по запястью. Эбони падает на пол. Не просто падает, а отлетает к двери. Неважно. Все равно бы патронов на всех не хватило. Жаль, что запасные обоймы призывать невозможно. Превратиться, что ли, хоть я и не люблю этого... Нет, здесь как-то тесновато для моей демонической формы. К тому же, я слишком быстро устану. Может быть, даже быстрее, чем прекратится это нашествие.  
      А если частично? Когтей на левой руке мне вполне хватит.  
      О, замечательно, не только когти! Рука покрывается чешуей до локтя и чуть выше. Даже лучше, чем я планировал – и оружие, и защита одновременно. Ну, держитесь, гады!  
      Однако они тоже не намерены сдаваться, наваливаются с утроенной силой. Патроны кончились. Отбиваюсь когтями и пистолетом. В качестве дубинки он тоже неплох – твари разлетаются в пыль от одного удара. Кресло, отправленное в полет пинком, также значительно прореживает их ряды. Оставшиеся все же сбивают меня с ног. Бью наугад, рву когтями, понимая, что пора превращаться, пока не стало поздно...  
      И вдруг становится как-то легче. Что, лимит просочившейся в наш мир нечисти на сегодня исчерпан?  
      Поднимаюсь на ноги, отряхиваясь от останков. Надо же, только успел вымыться... Хоть опять в душ беги.  
      Глаза слезятся от песка и праха, но я все-таки различаю у двери отблески стали, настолько быстрые, что даже молнии не смогли бы соперничать с ними в скорости. Верджил вернулся. Странно, что он появился так внезапно, обычно мы чувствуем присутствие друг друга издалека.  
      Мгновением спустя вокруг меня никого не остается. Все на него кинулись, что ли? Кретины безмозглые, туда им и дорога...  
      Ну, все. Наконец-то, а то я уже устал так, что просто ноги не держат. Прислонился бы сейчас к стене или даже сполз по ней на пол, да вот только стена далековато.  
      Проморгавшись, обнаруживаю рядом Верджила – в одной руке Ямато, в другой Эбони. Подобрал с пола, значит, а пользоваться, как всегда не стал. И чем ему пистолеты не нравятся? Хотя, там всего-то три патрона и оставалось, если я правильно сосчитал. Брату и катаны достаточно, чтобы всех разнести в пух и прах.  
      Хорошо, что он стоит так близко. Можно опереться на его плечо, чтобы обрести хоть какую-то устойчивость. Верджил понимающе улыбается и, наклонив голову к моему уху, тихо советует:  
      — Когти убери.  
      Что? Какие когти? А, забыл. Совсем уже не соображаю.  
      — Где же ты был так долго, а?  
      — Пытался разобраться, что происходит.  
      Исчерпывающий ответ. Надо же, всю жизнь считал, что слово «где» предполагает местонахождение.  
      Нет, если я сейчас же не открою глаза, точно засну стоя. Поднимаю голову и пытаюсь сфокусировать зрение на брате.  
      — А... а плащ твой где?  
      Вот это спросил. Только сейчас соображаю, что на нем и рубашки нет. Ну, ладно, я только из ванной вышел, а он откуда? Из библиотеки в таком интересном виде не возвращаются.  
      — Верджил, что это все значит?  
      — А тебе чем-то не нравится то, что я собирался провести эту ночь не дома?  
      Даже так? У меня вообще-то не было намерения лезть в его личную жизнь, но...  
      — Не хочешь говорить, где был? А я и не спрашиваю! Только в следующий раз предупреждай, да?  
      — Как ты вчера?  
      Это аргумент. Я действительно, скажем так, слегка загулял. Вернувшись под утро, был весьма озадачен увиденным – в доме полный разгром, лестница заляпана какой-то ярко-зеленой мерзостью, а брата нигде не видно. И не слышно. Я уже черт знает что нафантазировал, прежде чем по журчанию воды догадался, что он в ванной. Там же и обнаружил, притом не в самом лучшем состоянии и в соответствующем ему настроении...  
      Да, признаю, у Верджила есть основания быть недовольным, но оправдываться я не собираюсь! Сам ведь тоже что-то недоговаривает.  
      Отталкиваю его и все-таки прислоняюсь к стене. Сейчас точно придется выслушать лекцию на тему: «Когда же ты научишься грамотно использовать свои способности?».  
      — Данте, я все тебе объясню. Только позже. Не будь таким нетерпеливым. Лучше иди, отдохни, а я пока попробую навести здесь порядок.  
      Неожиданно. С чего-то вдруг он сменил гнев на милость ровно в тот момент, когда наш разговор должен был перейти в очередной скандал.  
      Ну, ладно. Похоже, нависшая надо мной угроза заниматься уборкой благополучно миновала. Надо же, на какие жертвы готов брат, только бы уклониться от моих вопросов. Хоть он и пообещал все объяснить, это прозвучало как отговорка.  
      «Не будь таким нетерпеливым», да? А что же мне – всю жизнь ждать, пока он соизволит рассказать по порядку, что происходит, кто виноват и что нам с этим всем делать.  
      — Вот черт, чего это с меня штаны падают?  
      — Может быть, потому что ты забыл их застегнуть?  
      Да нет, точно помню, что застегивал, хоть и на одну пуговицу, а не на обе. Ага, вот она-то как раз и оторвалась. Проклятье, от этих демонов одни убытки!  
      Поднимаясь по лестнице, наконец-то догадываюсь, чем на самом деле занимался брат в этот вечер. Не, личная жизнь тут совершенно ни при чем. Наверняка, пытался снова вызвать того отморозка, который будто бы знает все обо всем на свете, а на самом деле...   
      Так что, помня о вчерашнем, Верджил решил заняться этим не дома, а где-нибудь на пустыре. Еще и одежду снял, чтобы не испортить. Плащ жалко, да? Ну-ну, пусть этот гад еще разок оплюет тебя кислотой с ног до головы, тогда, может, утихомиришься.  
  


* * *  
  


      — Данте, проснись!  
      Утро, как всегда, наступило не вовремя, то есть, чересчур уж рано.  
      — Просыпайся, нам надо поговорить!  
      Первое, что вижу, продрав глаза, – две полные луны. Одна, как и полагается, ярко светит в окно, вторая – ее отражение в старинных настенных часах. Какое к чертям утро, ночь, по сути, еще не началась! Верджил окончательно сдурел, если считает, что полутора часов достаточно чтобы выспаться. Чего ему вообще надо?  
      — Ты ведь хотел знать, что происходит?  
      Да, хотел. Только прямо сейчас ничего не хочу, кроме одного – закрыть глаза и вывалиться из реальности. Хотя бы до полудня.  
      — Отстань, а?  
      — Данте, послушай меня. Будет лучше, если ты сейчас встанешь, оденешься и пойдешь со мной. Я должен тебе кое-что показать.  
      — Верджил, уйди! Я спать хочу...  
      Он ушел.


End file.
